The Return of the Fantastic People
by BeeBee18
Summary: It's here! The sequel to Fantastic People and How to Help Them! Newt and Credence return to New York! I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!


**A/N: Here it is! The sequel to Fantastic People and How to Help Them! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Edit on 5/14/2017: This was** **originally going to be a multi-chapter fic, but somehow the flow wasn't really working. It is for this reason that I have decided to remove chapter 2 and make this just a one-shot epilogue to my first fic (Fantastic People and How to Help Them). Enjoy!**

* * *

Tina Goldstein leaned out the window of the apartment she shared in her sister, enjoying the dewy early morning air. She held a mug of coffee loosely in her hands, taking a sip from it every once in awhile. She soon found herself thinking, as she often did, of Newt Scamander, a dear friend of hers. She hadn't seen him in half a year and missed him terribly. They wrote occasionally to each other, but both were always extremely busy, Tina with her Auror's job at MACUSA, and Newt with the book he was writing. Tina was relying on Newt's promise to bring her a copy of his book that she would see him soon. She was shaken from her thoughts when she saw a large, gray owl heading on the direction of their apartment. No other wizards lived in their building, so she knew that it must be for her. She stepped back from the window to allow the owl to alight on the ledge, then took the letter off its leg and gave it a bite of food as thanks. The owl hooted before flying away. Tina took a look at the letter and immediately grinned, recognizing Newt's handwriting. She ripped it open and began to read, getting lost in the poetically written words of the man she had loved for the past seven months.

 _My dearest Tina,_

 _Finally, finally my book has been completed. I have spent many an hour researching and writing for this work of mine, but I have found that every minute was worth it. My only hope is that people will read it and benefit in some way from the knowledge inside. The book goes on the bookshelves here in the UK in three weeks. Therefore, true to my promise, I will be arriving with Credence in a week's time, on the 15th of June, 1927, at five o'clock in the afternoon, to deliver the book in person. I can't wait to see you, my love. I am_

 _Your dear friend,_

 _Newt Scamander_

 _P.S. I am truly sorry I haven't written in so long. Getting the book completed and into the publisher was more time-consuming than I expected, and I have also been teaching Credence magic. I can't wait for you to see what he's learned!_

 _N.S._

Tina simply sat for a few moments, ecstatic at the news she had received, then ran to wake Queenie.

"Queenie, wake up! I've just received a letter from Newt! They're going to be here in six days!"

Queenie woke slowly. "Huh? Teenie, what'cha yellin' about?" Then the words her sister was saying hit her. "Newt and Credence are coming? Oh, how fantastic! We'll have to tell Jacob. Maybe I'll go by the bakery today."

Queenie jumped out of bed as she spoke and began undoing her hair from the curlers it was in. She dressed quickly and made breakfast for the two of them. Soon after, Tina grabbed her briefcase and apparated off to work. "See you later!"

Queenie, after waving her wand to clean up the breakfast dishes, donned her hat and coat and went for the short walk that would take her to Kowalski's bakery.

Jacob Kowalski stood behind the counter at his bakery. Mrs. Smith had just left, leaving the small storefront quiet for a moment. Jacob leaned against the counter, grateful for the momentary respite. He looked up at as the bell at the door jingled again. A grin spread across his face when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Queenie. What can I be gettin' for ya today?"

"Hiya, Jacob. I'll take half a dozen sugar cookies, if you don't mind."

As Jacob set about getting the cookies into a bag, Queenie leaned slightly over the counter and winked conspiratorially. "Just so ya know, Newt and Credence are comin' in on a boat next week."

Jacob's face broke out in a big smile. "Well, that's just great! How're they doin'?"

"It sounds like they're great. Newt's gettin' his book on the shelves in a couple of weeks, so he's bringin' Tina the first copy, just like he promised. And he's begun teaching Credence some magic!"

"Well, well, isn't that nice," Jacob said as he rung up the cookies. "That'll be twenty-five cents."

Queenie paid the money and took the cookies, thanking her beau with a quick kiss, since no other people were in the store. "You're comin' for dinner," she reminded him in a mock stern voice. "Don't be late!"

"I won't be. I'll see you later, sweetheart."

Queenie waved as she left the shop and began the short walk home.

The next few days were a flurry of activity in the Goldstein apartment. The two young women were juggling work as well as getting the guest room ready and making sure they had enough food in the apartment to make a proper dinner for when they got there.

At four-thirty on the day Newt and Credence were to arrive, Tina, Queenie, and Jacob arrived at the port. Tina was nearly jumping up and down with excitement. At exactly five o'clock, the ship docked at the port. They waited for just a few minutes before they saw a familiar head of red hair coming down the gangplank. He was talking to a young man who was walking next to him, but Tina found that she couldn't see Credence anywhere.

"I wonder where Credence is," she said to her sister and friend.

Queenie shrugged. "Maybe he felt better staying in the case 'till they got off or something. Come on, let's go catch up with him!"

Realizing that Newt was now through the quick customs check, Tina began to run towards him. "Newt! Newt!"

Newt turned, seeing her immediately. In seconds, he had set the case down on the ground and run to her, catching her up in his arms and laughing as he swung her around.

"How are you?" Tina asked, eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed, once he had set her down on the ground.

"I'm very well, thank you. And how are you?"

"I'm fantastic!"

Newt smiled and put an arm around her shoulders as the young man who she had noticed talking to Newt before came up.

"Hi, Tina," he said, lifting a hand in greeting.

Tina stared at the young man for a moment, feeling distinctly that she had seen him before somewhere, and then cried, "Credence?"

Credence lowered his head in the affirmative. "At your service."

Tina immediately threw her arms around him. "I almost didn't recognize you! You look so different!"

It was true. Credence had put on weight since Tina had last seen him, and was now a more average size, and no longer unhealthily skinny. His cheeks had more color, his hair was cut differently, and he was smiling broadly.

"You look so good! Oh, I've missed you two," Tina said wistfully.

"Well, here we are," Newt said with a gentle smile. "Oh! I have something for you."

Newt pulled a small, red book from the pocket of his coat and handed it to Tina.

"There you go. Hot off the press. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Reviews as well as constructive criticism are appreciated!**


End file.
